


Tariel

by horsefeathers, JaccKnight, snowflake123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fledglings, Gen, Gift of Foresight, Made up lore, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Sibling bond, angels of seasons, baby sitting duty, because all wings of different shapes and colors are beautiful, getting to know family, new baby of the family, possible learning curve, proper wing care, showing the ropes, shy baby, tour around heaven, warming up to others, wing colors, wing compliments, wing mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccKnight/pseuds/JaccKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: Tariel is the last angel in Heaven to be created. She's being looked after for two years by a caretaker and will be taken for basic self defense for a year before being taken for her actual job training. The older she gets the more of her personality starts to develop and the more outspoken she becomes. She soon becomes part of her sister's flock the more she trains under her. She'll learn there's more to being an angel than just what she was taught.





	1. The New Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain characters that will soon be mentioned are not mine. Tariel is going to have its own lore as to what happens and what all angels can/can't do. Research was actually done to find her name and the names of other angels that will soon be mentioned. Slight tweaking to who one character is but otherwise pretty accurate name wise to which I have posted a link to where I found the names of all angels (that are in or briefly mentioned). Most chapters in this story were helped to be written by horsefeathers and JaccKnight to which I recommend you go and read what they're writing.
> 
> http://www.angelsghosts.com/angels_seasons

A young angel takes her first breath in as she opens her eyes and finds herself standing in the middle of a room with about five or six other angels. She looked around at her surroundings before looking down at herself to see what she looked like. Like the angels standing in front of her she was in a gray suit, she looked back at her brothers and sisters and noticed how there was a color difference and she frowned in confusion. Why were they wearing black and she was in gray? Was it a ranking thing that they did?

“What’s wrong little one?” One of her older brothers asked her. “Is everything alright?”

“Why are you wearing black and I’m wearing gray?” She asked them.

They all traded looks before smiling and one of her older sisters answered. “It’s not something we all chose when we were created like you little one. It’s nothing to fret over.”

“What am I called?”

“Tariel.” Another sister answers. “You’re still young yet to be determined your role here in Heaven, but you will be placed with a caretaker until you are old enough for training.”

“Training for what?”

“Basic fighting.” A second brother says. “That is for a year before you are taken to your place in Heaven and trained by one of your brothers or sisters in that department.”

“How long will that take?”

“That depends on how fast you learn little one.” The first sister answers. “Not all angels are fast to pick up their job, it takes time and patience.”

“Oh, so how long will I stay here for?”

“Not long, we’re currently finding you a caretaker to look after you. One we hope will not lose you and teach you the basics of Heaven for two years before your year of training starts. Until we can get your caretaker here you may either sit down or have a look around the room or perhaps yourself.”

Tariel tilt her head curiously to the side but chose to look around the room she was in. Her older brothers and sisters watched her for a moment before turning to talk with one another, Tariel didn’t pay them much mind when she looked around. In her opinion there wasn’t much to look at in the room, her brothers and sisters shared one long table that fit six of them made of a dark brown wood that didn’t really interest her. Opposite to where she was standing Tariel found a door that made her curious, she looked at her brothers and sisters to see if it was okay for her to go over there. One of her brothers smiled and nodded a little giving her the permission she was quietly asking for.

She walked over and went inside, just like the room she was in there wasn’t a whole lot to look at just an empty room. She wondered if she could just stay in this room for however long she wanted. They did say that they were currently looking for a caretaker for her so she figured why not. She left the door open so she could hear them or so they would know where she was if they wanted to come and get her when her caretaker was found. Wandering further into the room she found that there was a standing mirror in there. She wondered if one of them put that in there at some point because new angels wondered what they looked like. She walked closer to it to get a better look at what she looked like, she was curious enough to see and wanted to know, as probably all new fledglings did or at least she thought that’s what they did.

When she got closer to it, she could see exactly what she looked and like. Not only was she wearing a gray suit, but she also had black one inch heels on. She tugged the pant leg up a little and saw that they had a strap going over and hooking to the other side to keep it from moving out of place. She also saw what she looked like before she would have to find a vessel and it would all possibly change. For the moment, she had long brown hair that looked like got pulled into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

Tariel ran her fingers through her ponytail, deciding whether or not she wanted to keep it. She felt like she should have some say as to what she looked like, whether her hair was pulled back or not and whether or not she was in a suit. She wondered briefly what she would look like if she was in something that wasn’t so formal looking. Oh well, she could always think about it later and change how she looked once she knew how. While Tariel was looking around and getting to know her surroundings the others in charge of putting new fledglings with a caretaker was being discussed.  
  
"Are we sure we can trust him with her?" A brother asks.  
  
"He is the only one who hasn't raised a fledgling yet." A sister answers. "And if something does go wrong we can take her away from him and give her to someone more reliable."  
  
"Very well." He sighs. "Who will be the one to go get him?"

They were all silent, this happened every time an angel was born discuss the options then debate who goes to get the candidate.  
  
"We can always send two." Someone suggests.  
  
"I will go." The first angel says as he stands.  
  
"I shall go with you." A second sister stands. He nods and they both disappear, leaving the rest to look after the new fledgling.

Theliel sits down among the Venus angels. So far he was the only child of Venus to do any time but they didn't seem to mind and welcomed him back happily. Losing his tie he tosses it to the ground and props his feet up on the table, just because he was let out early didn't mean he would fall back in line. You couldn't even see the tie under his sweater anyways.  
  
The two angels appear behind him, trading looks before the brother speaks. "Theliel, we have a job for you."  
  
"As you probably already know a new angel was created today and needs a caretaker." The other explains.

"Have you all already forgotten that I was incarcerated not but a few hours ago?" Theliel peers up at them but otherwise doesn't move. "Why task me with a fledgling when I myself am corrupted?"  
  
The Venus angels watch on curiously.  
  
"Yes we are aware Theliel, and it was discussed amongst the others." The second angel replies.  
  
"Every angel raises at least one new fledgling in their lifetime." The first says. "We are putting our complete trust in you. She needs a caretaker Theliel."

"And here I thought I was passed up for good for being one of Lucifer's." Thel sneers at them.  
  
"Theliel." Rahmiel warns lightly from across the table.  
  
"Fine, I'll take her. I suppose it's better late than never." Theliel loses most the bitterness in his tone. "Where is the fledgling anyways?"  
  
"She is back with the others, you can either come with us or we can bring her to you." Their sister answers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you alone." Theliel glares at them promising death if they try anymore funny business with him.  
  
"It was your choice." Their brother says before both vanish for a moment, shortly returning with the new fledgling. She looked around curiously while they spoke.  
  
"Theliel, your new baby sister Tariel."  
  
Tariel looks at them at the mention of her name before looking at him and the other Venus angels. "Hi." She greets quietly.

Theliel smiles at her slipping his feet off the table to face her. "Hello there Tariel, the angels in this room are angels of Venus. We are angels who bring love, compassion, marriage and what have you to everyone ground floor along with the Cupid's. Don't let them fool you, even the grumpiest Venus is a sweetheart." Theliel winks. Said angels wave smiling at her with various hellos.  
  
"If you have any trouble with her or have questions you know how to find us." They take off, leaving Tariel in his care.  
  
Tariel smiles and stands up a little straighter, holding her head a touch higher. "Who's that?" She points in Rahmiel's direction.

"He's Rahmiel archangel of love, Mercy, and compassion. He is my and now your older brother. You will probably meet your other siblings later on." Thel grins. "He is nicer than he appears too. Don't take it to heart if he is a bit distant at first he doesn't mean anything by it, it's just how he is."  
  
"Oh, what do you do then?" She tilts her head curiously at Theliel, ponytail falling to the side.

"I'm the Prince of Love." Thel shrugs. "I help govern the angels of Venus, give assignments to the Cupid's and occasionally help the Cupid's help people fall in love."  
  
"Fun." She ponders. "Do you always just kind of sit around? The others said something about teaching the basics of Heaven and it's rules."

"Some days, there was a brief welcome back meeting today. But relaxing is nice too so we extended the meeting a bit longer." Theliel chuckles. "How about we start with a tour for today and start the teaching tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay."

"Well you already seen where we hold our meetings so we can go visit the others. I'll take you to the gates up ahead and we can circle back for the angels who are within the walls."  
  
"Okay." She smiles at him, excited to see more of Heaven. Her wings that were pressed to her back in unease and nervousness relaxed letting them see the white and blue pattern. It started as white at the top before fading into baby blue at about halfway down. The Venus angels were a bit bummed that there would not be a new addition to them but found them pretty regardless. Theliel stands and carefully takes her hand leading her from the room. Rahmiel who was clearly not invested in what was happening in the room for the past few minutes jumps to his feet racing ahead and takes off.  
  
"It would appear we will be visiting the south gate later, we will start with meeting the angels of seasons." Thel turns them around and leads her in the other direction.  
  
"Where is he going?" Tariel turns her head to look in the direction Rahmiel had gone. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Rahmiel is not only an angel of love but he is one of our doctors, he aids those who are injured. Someone probably just landed wrong and had a small accident." Theliel assures her leading her away to the season angels. "Hey seasons is Amatiel around today?"  
  
An angel of fall points them in Amatiel's last known location. "Over there somewhere trying to get ready for summer. She looks like she needs a break."

Theliel grins and thanks the angel leading Terry around the angels. "That was an angel of fall, you are usually able to tell by the color of their wings if they are showing them. The colors don't always apply though. You'll pick up who is who as time goes on if you haven't already."  
  
"Oh." She looks back at the angel of fall who waves at her, she smiles and waves back as she follows Theliel. Amatiel was going over a few things with the angels of summer when one of them tapped her on the shoulder to get her to look up, pointing in Theliel's and Tariel's direction. She dismisses them for the day, as soon as they're gone she breaks her normal expression, smiling at Theliel as she walks toward them.

"Theliel, what a pleasant surprise. You have a little one I see."

"Yes, this is Tariel our new little sister." Theliel greets. "Tariel this is our big sister Amatiel, she is in charge of the angels of Summer."  
  
"Hello Tariel, by the looks of your wings you will be joining us one day. Good thing too, we've be needing at least one more."  
  
Tariel's gaze slips behind Amatiel to her wings, noting how they were a sunset red and orange. "Pretty." She comments.  
  
Amatiel smiles and chuckles. "Thank you little one, your big brother will have to teach you how to care for yours some time."  
  
"Is that required?" Tariel looks up at her older brother.

"You'll have to take care of them if you wish to fly." Thel chuckles  
  
"No is it required for you to show me?" She frowns slightly at being misunderstood.

"No I suppose I don't have to, we could have Amatiel show you or your sister Hayyel if you are uncomfortable." Thel replies not sure if that was where she was going with this. "Someone will in the end have to show you proper grooming, I'm afraid it is a must know, the medic angels wouldn't be happy if you skipped that lesson."  
  
"Why would they care? It's not their wings."  
  
Amatiel bites her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Well then."

"I think I see why they gave you to me." Theliel muses. "You will be taught and that is the end of it. They care because if you don't you can't fly well, and if you can't fly well then you get hurt. You saw Rahmiel take off rather quickly on an emergency response call today, he would be one of the ones sent out to heal you if you neglected your wings."  
  
"Oh, okay. Can we look around more?"  
  
"You will have to, I've got to get the angels of summer distributed to certain regions before summer starts."

"I'll see you later then." Thel waves leading Tariel around heaven showing her the other angels and what they do before circling around and taking her back to the gate to meet her brother. He figures whatever emergency happening was done and over with so it should be safe enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also follow our blogs on tumblr, horsefeathers is blackwolf10 with two side blogs reasons-I-art and ramblings-of-a-demigod, JaccKnight is thekingdomlessknight and my main blog is taraparker I have a side blog called tarasstorybook where I write drabbles and other challenges :)


	2. The Little One’s Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE this chapter is not done yet, need to carve out time between school and work in order to do so

Tariel was having fun being shown around in Heaven, she liked being able to meet her brothers and sisters though she liked the Venus angels more. She couldn't explain why, she just did. She was probably being biased but she thought maybe it was because of Theliel and the way he took time to explain things and answer her questions as best he could. Either way, she liked being around them.

Thel walks them up to the gate and waves at one of the guards. "Hey mind if I take the little one outside the walls for a quick peek?"  
  
"Theliel, they let you out." The guard muses opening the gate. "Go for it."   
  
Walking with Tariel he keeps a firm hold of her hand so not to lose her as they walk past the groups of angels. "This is one of the four gates of heaven. Our brother is stationed out here. The angels you see are warriors, they protect heaven when needed. Some double job, that is why you can see few angels of Summer switching out with Winter angels."   
  
"What did that guard mean by let you out?" Tariel questions. "Did you do something wrong?"

"They didn't talk to you about it? I see." Thel sighs. "They took something precious from me, something beautiful, innocent and loving." Thel's hand slides down to where the rosary hangs from his pant loops. "What I did was wrong in their eyes and I got in trouble for it. But in my eyes what happened was worse than anything I did. Always keep in mind that what they deem wrong might not always be wrong. In time I hope you learn that the world is in bright vibrant colors and not black and white like most of the host." Theliel sighs.  
  
Tariel looks up at her brother, a look representing pity crossing her features. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine, better you hear it from me then someone else." Thel smiles a bit moving his hand away from the rosary and waving. "Come on, found our brothers." He leads her to where Rahmiel was standing focused on something behind a sitting blond.  
  
"Rahmiel is here." Tariel says a little excitedly, remembering who he was. As per any young child's nature she wanted to run ahead to greet him, tugging on her brother's hand until hers started to slip from his grip. Theliel peers around making sure that it was safe before picking up the pace to match hers.   
  
Rahmiel looks up from Hamon and waves. "What are you two doing out here?"   
  
"Hi." Tariel grins at them. "Theliel is showing me around."

"You took her outside the gates before she's learned fight?" Rahmiel asks amused.  
  
"We use to do it all the time." Theliel shrugs. "Plus she's safe with us."   
  
"So how has your tour been so far baby bird?" Rahmiel asks with a smile.   
  
Tariel tilts her head at the nickname. "I am not a bird."

Rahmiel laughs. "It's an endearment little one." Rahmiel peers down amused before doing something that makes the blond startle awake. "Manny say hello to our new little sister."   
  
Hamon peers around clearly disoriented before sitting up straight and alert. "Hello little one, my name is Hamon. You can call me Manny if you wish, Theliel and Rahm already do." He chuckles a bit and winces.   
  
Tariel lets go of Theliel's hand as she steps closer to Hamon. "Are you okay Hamon?"

"I'll be fine." Hamon grins. "It'll take a lot for me to go down."  
  
"Hamon is a warrior angel. He doesn't double job like many do." Rahmiel explains going back to his work. "He will be fine, I promise."   
  
"Hamon's title is the Great Prince of War." Theliel adds in. "When you're old enough you'll get a title too."   
  
Tariel tilts her head as she looks at Hamon's wings, remembering the coloration of Amatiel’s wings. "Your wings look like Amatiel's."

"Slightly, hers are much prettier than these torn up things." Hamon muses. "She is a part-time warrior. When she isn't ruling over summer and needed she is out here with me. My wings don't follow the color sorting thing sadly."  
  
"It's pretty."

"If you say so." He shrugs and stands. "Theliel you should get the little one inside the gates now, Rahmiel you as well."  
  
Theliel scoops Tariel up so she is tightly held up in his left arm as Rahmiel hesitantly leaves Hamon's side. Theliel spotting his brother's hand dropping towards his sword he grabs Rahm's hand and dashes to the gates. He makes sure to keep the young fledgling from slipping out of his arm. Reaching the gate the guard quickly opens and closes it. Only once safe inside does Theliel set her down.   
  
"That's enough excitement for one day, sorry about that kiddo." Theliel apologizes for the quick out and for possibly spooking her on her first day.

Tariel stares blankly at Theliel for a few moments before stating matter of factly. "Hamon is going to get seriously hurt and is almost going to be taken down."

"He will be fine kiddo, Hamon is very strong and he has Rahmiel." Theliel assures bringing her to the Venus angels once again. Tariel looks back where they had just come from, watching Rahmiel and the guard get smaller in the distance. She waved goodbye as she took Theliel's hand once more to follow closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to JaccKnight for having to be more than one person, I know it's not the easiest thing in the world to do. I cannot thank them enough for the help they're giving me for Terry's first few couple of years od existence. Thank you so much JaccKnight :)


End file.
